User talk:B1bl1kal
Welcome Hi! Welcome to Skippy Shorts Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rufus T. page. If you need help and there are no local admins here, visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Skippy Shorts Wiki. Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hi. I know I'm new here. I'm here to help you guys out on behalf of TheSitcomLover, the user I just met, but only for now. I got so much to do and so little time to do it. -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 3:02, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Becoming an admin I would like to become an admin! How do you become one? Help me out here on this, too! -- TheSitcomLover 9:58, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Not now, dude. I'm a little bit busy today! -- Best regards B1bl1kal, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Just let me know when you are done with everything and ready for me and the Skippy Shorts stuff, okay? Thanks. And good luck! -- TheSitcomLover 10:22, June 15, 2012 (UTC) You also said that you would still be workin' on Skippy Shorts Wiki today, when yesterday, you told me that you will come back tomorrow and see me again, remember? Just in case you forgot or somethin'. -- TheSitcomLover 11:45, June 15, 2012 (UTC) What are you doin' right now? You should have been receivin' my messages to you a long time ago now, right? -- TheSitcomLover 4:11pm, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I've just left and gone to the movies today with one of my friends, okay? Right now, I'm nearly broke and seriously tired. Can we do this next week? I gotta go home now and get some rest. My head hurts now already. Now have a good night, okay? -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 1:15pm, June 15, 2012 (UTC) So... when is next week, when you do it again? -- TheSitcomLover 6:20pm, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Usually, I'd get off work at 3:30pm on Mondays and Tuesdays and I volunteer work on Thursdays from 1:45pm to 4:45. And I'm free all day on Wednesdays and weekends. That's the best calculation I come up with. -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 1:35, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! See ya next week then, I guess... -- TheSitcomLover 2:37pm, June 16, 2012 (UTC) There's one more thing: Some other users on the Villains Wiki, like Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn and Tremorfan94, are pretty pissed off at you and accused you of spamming and trolling the wiki, with, like, Skippy Shorts or whatever. I've tried to tell them it's none of my business and should never been. Plus, they asked me to ban you, which I really don't know how to ban on the wikis and never done it before. Me? I'm just a damn messenger for the Villains Wiki as its reasonable daily contributor. That's all. -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 1:35, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Well in case I was trollin', I did not mean to and I am sorry, and I think I also saw on Villains Wiki is that the block is set to expire September 12, 2012. So unfair! I really did NOT mean to troll! Please forgive me, all of you! I was just askin' all of you to go to Skippy Shorts Wiki and improve it! -- TheSitcomLover 2:37pm, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I understand. I forgive you. I hope the others at the Villains Wiki understand and they will do the same. -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:30, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I hope so, too. But can ya also, like, talk to them about it and ask them to join this wiki and improve it, the same way as I tried to, please? -- TheSitcomLover 4:13pm, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Aw, thanks, man. <;) -- TheSitcomLover 4:13pm, June 16, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome, I hoped. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:20, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I don't know if I can talk them into at least givin' you a helping hand on this wiki. It is a long shot. Crap, I'm runnin' outta time. I got less than 20 minutes on my computer timer at the Aurora Public Library which is closin' at 6:00pm today because it does differently on Saturdays and Sundays. It sucks, but I gotta run. You have a good night, pal. Take care... -- Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:20, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay, good night! You take care as well! I love you (LOL)! -- TheSitcomLover 4:59pm, June 16, 2012 (UTC)